One To Compare
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Hinata goes to America to continue her career as a singer. When she mees her roommate a Bi-sexual Heartthrob by the name of Sasuke. Naruto is his man. What will happen when something accidentally happens? SaxHi rated M 4 lemons, rape, and language
1. Hinata's Side

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Hey! This is my new story and Sasuke is Bi-sexual!

**Sasuke: **Shut the fuck up!

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Sorry. I have a friend and he's Bi-sexual. I'm going to be putting in some lines from a certain play for the school about gossip.

**Sasuke: **Oh..hahahahah!!!!

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **_(Slaps Sasuke across the face) _Don't you DARE laugh that way at My friend! EVER!!

**J: **Thanks Amy! _(Hugs Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan)_

**Sasuke: **Well sorry..

**J: **Amy owns no characters used in this fan fic. By the way California is cool thats where me and Amy live.

**J:**  
_You're gay! Thats gay!  
Thats just another way of saying stupid.  
But to Sasuke its real.  
When Sasuke was 5 his father did unspeakable things to him.  
7-9 Sasuke went from foster home to foster home since his mother passed away.  
at 10 I had my first kiss with a girl named Sakura. I just didn't feel the sparks.  
Then Naruto came along.  
there was something about him that was diffrent.  
Then rumor started spreading that me and Naruto were more than friends.  
And thats how all this gay crap starts._

Hiashi looked at Hinata, his eldest, she was going to a school for teens that want a singing career. Then he looked at Hanabi, his youngest, she was going to school for all ages that wanted an acting career. Both sitting in the back of the small car that seated five. He looked over at his wife that looked like his eldest daughter then his eyes wandered back onto the road. The silence was wicked. No one had spoken since they got into the car. Now the quietest person broke the silence.

"Um..m-mother?" Hinata twirled her hair with her index finger as she looked at the resembling face looking back at her.

"Hai Hinata-hime?" Hikori looked at her blushing daughter. Her smiled made Hinata look up from her shoes.

"Will there be any guys at Saezuru School?" Her stuttering was going away but if she was ever alone with a guy she would stutter then faint.

"HAI! Hinata-hime once you come back for Christmas break I want you to have a boyfriend!" Hanabi turned her I-pod off and scoffed.

"Like _she _can ask out a guy." Hanabi chuckled and looked evilly at her sister.

"AT LEAST I CAN KEEP A GUY!" No more holding back it was all out now or never.

"AND **WHO **GAVE **YOU **THE RIGHT TO HAVE SEX THREE MONTHS AGO HUH?!" All eye were on Hinata since the car had stopped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hanabi looked up at her sister as both parents stared in amazment and anger.

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT! I HEARD YOU AND KOHNAHAMARU MOANING FROM THE OTHER ROOM!" That was it for Hiashi.

"HANABI YOU'RE STAYING AT YOR AUNT KIMMORI'S HOUSE NOW GOT IT?!" Hiashi had lost it.

"Hai father." Hanabi and the rest climbed out of the car. The girls headed in the airport as Hiashi sturggled behind carrying Hinata and Hanabi's bags. **( mostly Hanabi's)**

**--00o00o00--  
Hinata's POV:**

I looked out the window of the plane watching soft, white, fluffy clouds pass by. Hanabi sat right next to me listening to her I-pod. America would be a long ride.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **So what did you think?

**Sasuke: **It sucked.

**Sexy-TSukiko-Chan & J: **How come?

**Sasuke: **I wasn't in it!

**Hanabi: **Of course they put in the better actress.

**Hinata: **Reveiw please!


	2. Meeting Sasuke

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Hey! This is my new chap and Sasuke is Bi-sexual! ツ

**Sasuke: **Shut the fuck up!

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **What ever. I'm not gunna.

**Sasuke: **Fine I'll Shut you up. _(smirks and tries to kiss Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan)_

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **_(Slaps Sasuke across the face) _Don't you DARE do that to me again! Pervert!

**Neji: C**ome here babe. _(Hugs Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan)_

**Sasuke: **IDK.

**Neji: **Amy owns no characters used in this fan fic.

Sasuke looked at his Vans and sighed. '_Going to **that **school again. One thing would be good though. Naruto. I miss his lips. they feel sooo good._' Sasuke's pants tightened at the thoughts.

"So Uchiha-shukun y-you're going to A-America?" Sasuke looked at the blushing driver. He smirked and bit the woman's earlob. He let got of it and whispered,

"What do you think...Yu-ri-chan?" Her blush depened. All of a sudden the car came to a stop. Sasuke sighed. "Don't answer that and I'll get my own bags." He climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. He picked up his few bags and went into the airport.

As soon as he entered every girl he made eye contact with would blush or look away. Once he asked one question to the air attendent, she gave him her phone number.

Next thing he knew he was on the plane.

"Hanabi don't ignore me!" Sasuke heard a small feminine voice shout. Two girls were sitting in the seats infront of him. Arguing.

"Shut up Hina-bitch!" A pale girl with rosy cheeks and indigo hair stood up and walked over to Sasuke. She pointed at the seat next to him.

"I-is this se-seat taken?" Sasuke shook his head and the girl sat in the seat.

"Th-thank you...um...."

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked into the girls pearlish-lavender eyes. She smiled at him.

"I'm H-Hinata." Sasuke gave the girl a small smile and then looked at her body. Just because he has a liking for guys doesn't mean he can't like girls too. Her chest was what caught his attention instantly. They were HUGE! Not saggy and big like and old woman's but more levitated.

"Um..so yo-you're headig to A-america?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke. His eyes quickly traveled up to her eyes.

"Yeah..I'm going to Saezuru school. They say its the same as high school but more speech classes." Hinata nodded.

"I know. I'm going too." Sasuke looked at Hinata who was blushing. She looked like she wanted to go back and sit with that little girl infront.

"That's pretty intresting. So where are you from?" Hinata's blush grew darker.

"Um...ko-kohana..i-it's a sm-small town outside of To-tokyo." Sasuke looked away from the girl and looked out the window. "Wh-where are you from?"

"Tokyo." Hinata looked at her shoes until she felt a hand on her cheek. The hand roamed over to her chin and made her look at Sasuke. "And..**you **call me by my last name."

Now she was a crimson-red color. "Wh-what's your l-last na-name?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha."

"O-okay Uchiha-san."

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Okay um..short chap but the next chap will be longer!

**Sasuke: **Sure.

**Neji: **Give Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan good reviews. ツ


	3. Heart Broken

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **Hey s'up people!

**Sasuke: **Why do you always have to be annoying?

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **I'M NOT ANNOYING! Am I Neji?

**Neji: **You're not babe.

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **You see!?

**Sasuke: **Okay just get to the 'I own no..blah blah blah' shit.

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **(Slaps Sasuke) Don't call it shit!

**Sasuke: **It's shit.

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **NO! YOU'RE SHIT!

**Neji: **Amy owns none of the naruto characters used in this fan fic.

Hinata gentelly took steps off the plane with her numb legs. As she took her last step she felt heat rush to her face. Someone was firmly grasping both her breast. She let a gasp escape her lips. The man behind her smirked.

"What honey you don't like it? Well I can do other things too." His hands went unde Hinata's skirt and he stroked her bottom. Hinata felt his breath on her neck. It was so disgusting.

"C'mon babe let's ta--" The man was cut off by a deep voiced 18-year-old.

"Let go of her." The man simplly smirked.

"What'll make you think I'll do that?" Hinata was about to faint. But she kept trying not to look back.

"Now." That sudden outbust was also sent with a punch in the gut. The man let go of the delicate girl. Who was caught before fainting and seeing nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

The strong light of the sun shone in my face. I examined the person above me. He was carrying me bridal style. All of a sudden his grip on my leg tightened. I let out a gasp as the heat rushed to my face.

"You owe me one for saving you at the airport." I looked up at the Uchiha. I smiled.

"Wh-what do y-you wa-want?" His face seemed calm but emotionless. He seemed to be thinking. Once I saw his lips curl up into an evil smirk my smile vanished.

"You'll be out of owing me soon enough." What did he mean by that?

**"You'll be out of owing me soon enough."**

That one little sentene repeated it's self in my mind.

**"You'll be out of owing me soon enough."**

I lifted my head up and smiled at him. "C-can y-you p-put m-m-me down n-now?" There was an evil look on his fae that really made me feel uncomfortable.

"No. I carried you all the way to the school I'll carry you all the way to our dorm." Our? What was he talking about our?

"D-do you m-mean that th-this school...?" Sasuke finished my sentence.

"Has mixed gender dorms? If that was your question then the answer is yes." I nodded slightly as he carried me up one more pile of stairs.

* * *

"HEY SASUKE-TEME!" a blond guy came running tords us. Sasuke-teme? Why would he call Uchiha-san that?

"U-Uchiha-san wh-who i-is that?" His eye examined my body instead of my face. He put me down and pinned me against a wall.

"I want something now." Once again I heard it ringing in my head.

**"You'll be out of owing me soon enough."**

"B-but wh-what U-uch-" His lips smashed onto mine causing my eyes to widen.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"B-but wh-what U-uch-" I cut her off with my lips. I closed my eyes and pressed my body roughly agaisnt hers. Her hands slowly went to my neck. One hand gliding into my hair the other staying in place on my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I slid my tounge gentelly against her lips asking for entrance. She allowed. One thing. Naruto was watching the whole thing. As my tounge glided through her mouth she let out small moans. She actually kissed me back. That was a shocker.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

His lips felt so...good. I had decided to kiss him not only because he wouldn't get off me but because I needed to get a boyfriend. His lips slowly moved away from mine leaving me in a daze.

"U-Uchiha-san is that all?" Wow. I hardelly stuttered. His hand gentelly set it's self on my cheek. I bet he could feel the heat rush to cheek.

"No." His monotone was bothering me. Saying something like he didn't mean it. He had to put emotion. Who cares. He made me--

"Sasuke-teme! Good you got a girl! I got one too!" Yelled the blond gaving a foxy grin.

I remember Sasuke telling me about a blond with sapphire eyes that was very loud by the name of Naruto. This must be him. Oh no.

"U-uchiha-san are you ok--" His slender index finger was placed on my lips. He began talking to me with his eyes.

"_I know what you're gonna say. Don't"_

_"Bu-but--"_

_"No."_

_"I-I just want t-to h-help y-you."_

_"What?"_

_"I just want to help you!"_

He didn't speak. I stood there looking into his endless dark pearls. I suddenly mouthed: "I'm Sorry." and embraced him.

"No." His deep rough voice ran through my head.

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **No. ahahahahahahahah! I throw rocks at cats!

**Sasuke: **YAY! ME TOO!

**Neji: **What the fuck?

**Naruto: **GIVE SEXY-TSUKI-CHAN GREAT REVEIWS!!!


	4. Gone To Far

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **Hey s'up guys! Thanks for all the reveiws!

**Sasuke: **_(Sigh) _Shut the hell up Dumbass.

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **TO the story! I won no Naruto characters! Boo!

_"In all ways Love contributes Hate."_

_- Jay Manson_

* * *

"Sasuke-teme is something wrong?" Sasuke turned around.

_Bam._

That was all I heard. "C'mon lets go in." I nodded as I opened my eyes. I looked over at the floor and saw some blood. Rather I didn't ask.

"Wow." This dorm was like an apartment. a bathroom, 1 bedroom which sucked, a kitchen, and a living room.

"So where are you going to sleep?" What did he mean by that? wasn't there 2 beds? I looked into the room and my mouth gaped.

"O-one b-bed?" I shivered slightly as his arms wrapped them-selves around my shoulders.

"Yeah.." his lips pressed against my ear. "unless you want to share. It's pretty big." The shivers went down my spine.

"Um.....I-I..." Nothing to say. He must think that I'm an _easy _girl.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed as I took my small bag into the bathroom with me and I shut the door.

I took a good look at the bathroom. It was nice. Kind of elegant. I started a warm shower. As I stepped into the warm rushing water I felt a sudden rush of cold air. I felt someone behind me.

"You forgot to lock the door." I squeaked and quickly covered myself. I felt his body hover above mine. His hand took my chin.

"No need to be scared I just came in here to tell you that." His hand glided and he walked out locking the door and closing it.

I stepped into the shower and slid the door closed. "_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_" I knew my voice was straining but I had to practice for tomorrow.

"_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah,  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_."

I stepped out of the shower dripping wet. I grasped the towel on the rack. I wrapped it around my body and I stepped out of the bathroom along with my bag. I closed the door and changed into my Gir P.J.'s. They were black shorts with gir all over them and a Black and green tank top with one huge gir on it. I giggled. I was kinda obsessed with that little fella.

_Knock Knock._

"You done in there?" I let out another giggle. I nodded but remembered he couldn't see me which managed another giggle.

"Yes you can come in U-Uchiha-san!" His head popped out of the crack of the door. His face seem to turn evil. I saw a light shade of pink on his cheeks. Was he...blushing?

"Y-You--You're..." I smiled.

"I'm what?" His eyes examined my body. Smiply looking at all my exposed skin. I blush a light red-pinkish color.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

Her..Her body is amazing! Her skin is like a doll's. Porcelin. Her smile lit up the room. But I knew I was only feeling this way because of what had happen an hour ago.

"Nothing." Hinata climbed into the large bed and snuggled into the white soft pillow. I slipped out of my shirt and pants while hearing squeaks from behind. I turned around to see a crimson red Hinata covering her eyes. I shrugged and climbed into bed my face to her back.

"G-good n-n-night." Her small voice was the last thing I heard before morning.

* * *

**No one's POV:**

_Beep Beep Beep._

The sun shone in both the 18-year-olds faces. Hinata's eyes fluttered open but turned wide assoon as she figured out she was ontop of someone. Her whole face flushed and took her hands away from the man's chest which caused her to fall and press her chest against his. This awakend him and caused him to smirk. With that smirk came his arms wrapping around her waist. She let a small gasp escape her lips. His eyes were filled with amusement. Her eyes filled with excitement and fear. His hand went up her back and pulled up her shirt reveiling her porcelin colored back. His hand went back and rubbed her exposed skin. It earned him a small moan from the fragile girl. His hand started to massage her reviled back. She let out small moans and every once in a while she'd let out a loud one. The last moan she let out was a loud one so Sasuke suddenly flipped over and pinned her on the bed.

"W-We're gonna be l-late to cl-class." His mind was in diffrent places so he ignored Hinata's little saying. His hand glided up and down her back.

"N-no. U-Uchiha-san I--mmmmmm.." Sasuke hand covered Hinata lips. He shook his head yes as his hand glided down further than her back and stroked her bottom. It made her back shiver. It brought back the memory of yesterday. But then his muscular hands started to massage Hinata's stomach. Her small hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

**Sexy-Tsuki-Chan: **Okay lets see...Ima write more when I finally move to a new town. I'm moving to YUMA ARIZONA! That sucks Ima have 2 leave all my friends!

**Neji: **(Hugs Amy) Please review nicely.


	5. NO

_Chapter 5:_

_"No"_

_Quote:_

_"Some one can come into your life but soon ruin it."_

_-Jarred Salvador_

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

"NO!NO!NO!" I pushed Uchiha-san off me and jumped off the bed. "I CAN'T DO THIS! I-I JUST CAN'T!" I walked out of the room and straight to the living room. I went into my baggage and took out some clothes.

"Hina--"

"Just leave me alone." I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and started to change. I put on my uniform. It was a short blue shuffled skirt and a white button up blouse. I put on some socks that reached my knees. Then, I put on my converse. I came out of the bathroom my backpack in hand. Sasuke was in his uniform. Some blue dickies,A white button up shirt, A blue vest with a little white and black flag. Sasuke had his backpack ver his shoulder.

"Ready?" I looked at him and I thought I saw hurt in his coal like orbs. I looked down not wanting to stare. I had to admit..He..He..He looked so kawii! I smiled as I stared at the floor.

"Y-yeah. B-but don't w-we need to get our sc-scheduals?" I asked as I stared walking. I looked straight ahead not wanting to look at Sasuke. He walked beside me. I just wanted to get down one more pile of stairs and run to get my schedual.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

I looked at my schedual.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday:December 27th.**

**Height: "5'7"**

**Talents: Can play the Guitar(Electric & Acoustic),Piano, and Flute. Belly Dances', Slow dances', and Ballet. She also sings and acts.**

**Schedual:**

**Slow dance**

**Ballet**

**Band**

**Lunch**

**Belly Dance**

**Singing **(???)

**Drama**

**Art**

I Sighed. I peeked over my shoulder and got a glance of Sasuke's schedual.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: July 23rd**

**Height: "6'2"**

**Talents: Can Play Guitar (Electric & acoustic), Piano, and Trumpet. Only slow dances. He acts and Sings too.**

**Schedual:**

**Slow dance**

**Teachers Aide Mister Smith**

**Band**

**Lunch**

**Speech Improvment**

**Singing**

**Drama**

**Art**

WHAT!? He has almost all his classes with me! Oh Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I stompped out of the Auditorium to my first class with Mrs. Turner.

* * *

**No ones POV:**

Hinata walked into a room covered in beautiful black and white paintings. She put her backpack with a pile of others and walked over to the group of girls gossiping.

"H-hi." She stuttered. All the girls stared at her for seconds then they went back to gossiping. Hinata sighed until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She truned around to see a red head with blue eye looking at her.

"Hi the names' Katie! Whats' yours?!" Hinata smiled weakly and looked into Katie's ocean blue eyes.

"H-hi I'm H-hinata. Nice to meet you K-Katie-chan." Hinata squeezed out. Her hands were clenching and unclenching. Katie noticed.

"Hey Hina whats' wrong?" Hinata was watching Sasuke from the corner of her eye so Katie looked that way.

"OMG! You found the hottie!" Yelled Katie.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke who had his back to her. She tapped his shoulder and her turned around. "What?" He asked annoyance in his voice.

"O-oh so n-now you're me-messed up?...Sasuke-_kun._" His eyes shot open as he looked at the Lavender streaked eyes before him.

"Oh Hinata?" She nodded with a playful smirk on her face. His eyes wandered her body. This wasn't the body her saw this morning. She had a tight with button-up blouse on which showed her red and balck lacey bra and Her skirt was so short. Her creamy porcelin skin was exposed. Sasuke just had his horomones urging him but he kept his distance.

"Wow! Sasuke _this _is your roommate? Damn! I'll trade you anyday!" said Seth. One of Sasuke's perverted friends. Hinata blushed a bright red.

"WHOO! She has a big rack too!" Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed a crimson red color.

"You guys actually want to see her whole rack?" asked a blonde positioned behind Hinata.

"YEAH!" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Tyler don't." Tyler smirked and unbuttoned Hinata's blouse quickly. All the guys stared in awe as Sasuke glared at the guys. Then, Tyler did something he shouldn't have.

He grasped and squeezed both Hinata's breasts. She shrieked and her fist connected with Tyler's jaw. "B-bitch!" Hinata buttoned up her shirt and walked over to Katie's side.

"Hey Hina you okay?" Hinata smiled and nodded. "Those p-pervs j-just want a p-piece of som-something they're n-never gonna get."

* * *

Missues Turner stepped inot the dance room. "Hello students I'm Missues Turner the slow dance teacher." All the guys were drooling. Missues Turner was hot to them but very beautiful to the girls. She had shoulder length Brown wavy hair and her eyes were like puddles of green and blue. She looked lovely with her bangs covering one of her eyes.

"HI MY NAMES' KAREN!" yelled a girl with black hair and lime green highlights in her hair.

"Hello Karen." This so called '_Karen_' went ahead and greeted Missues Turner the french way. With a kiss on the lips. Missues Turner pushed the girl off her.

"Karen you're not in this class." Karen smiled and went out the door and to her real first period. Missues Turner looked at the class. "Alright well...let me see partners..." She looked at a paper on her clipboard. "Oh! U-Uchila Sascy? and Hinaka Hyga?" Sasuke stepped up.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. She's a new foriggen exchange student."


	6. This has to be a dream

_Chapter 6:_

_"You what?"_

_Poem:_

_Love heh it's like a drug  
No one can take it away from you  
If you break the addiction  
Your heart will ache  
You'll probably die  
Who knows you'll probably live  
With pure evil venom in you heart_

* * *

"Oh...well hello Hinata! Welcome to America!" yelled missues Turner hugging the shy girl.

"U-uh th-thank y-you." The teacher had let go of the Hyuga and she went back to Katie's side.

"Yeah missues Turner is pretty loud and crazy so nothing diffrent." Katie shot a smile at Hinata and Hinata shot a weak smile back.

"OKAY! Now the partners....Hinata!" Hinata's head snapped tord the exssesively loud teacher.

"Y-yes?" Her instincs were telling her to watch it.

"You're with....Shino!" There was a sigh in the back of the room and when Hinata looked that way she saw a tall guy with dark shaded glasses.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

Once that guy stepped up, I was amazed! He was good looking and it looked like he was a quiet guy. I could feel Sasuke's glare. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned arund and saw his cold eyes on me.

"Stop i-it." I turned around and tried to hold the shivers.

"H-hi I'm Hinata Hyuga." I held out my hand and he took it and gave it a gentel kiss.

"It's my pleasure Hina-chan. I'm Shino Aburame." I blushed. He was a gentelman. Unlike those friends of Sasukes. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and the other took my hand. I quickly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Good now...you two we don't dance on the first day of class!" I felt both his arms and body move away from me. I saw him walk all the way to the back. Katie came up and jumped at me.

"All the guys _want you_ Hina!" She had a devilish smile painted on her face. I smiled and faked a chuckle.

"Well class today is a short schedual day so you all will be leaving to your 2nd period in--" The bell rang. "NOW!" She yelled as all the students ran out the door.

* * *

**2nd Period with Hinata:**

"OH, MY GOD!" yelled Katie as she ran over to a girl with dark brown hair and a baseball cap and A girl with black and red hair with 8 peircings. 3 on each ear, one on her nose and one under her bottom lip.

"KATIE!" yelled the girl with the baseball cap.

"LILY!" yelled Katie-chan hugging the girl.

"Hey Katie." Sighed the gothic girl waiting to be knocked down.

"BRIDGETT!" yelled Katie as she hugged the girl almost knocking her to the floor. I chuckled.

Once Katie let go of the gothic girl she noticed me. "Hey Katie who's _that_?" She was pointing at me. I smiled weakly.

"OH! Guys this is Hina! She's my new friend!" Katie walked over to me and smiled at me and then her friends. I tried to hold back a shriek when I felt someone rub my thigh. I turned around to be face to face with a smirking brunette with dark brown eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Do you want me to do to you what I did to Tyler?" His hand went up and set itself on my shoulder.

"Wow like I would say no. Do it!" I fell to my knees as I got a brilliant idea.

"Oh then lets get STARTED!" I punched his member which managed a loud grunt. He fell to the floor with a red face hold his member.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Now thats how _I _roll!" All the guys eyes were on me who was gossiping to her friends. They decided not to mess with me.

* * *

**2nd Period with Sasuke:**

"Hey Mister Smith hows the Missues?" Sasuke asked looking up at the guy whom was standing. He sighed.

"She's great and so are the twins." Sasuke looked at the teacher. He didn't have twins..unless...!

"YOU GOT HER PREGNAT!?" The 2 students head popped up from their desks.

"Yes now keep your voice down and deliver this to Miss Kimble's room." Mister Smith shoved the envelope at Sasuke and pushed him out the door.

"YOU TWO GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Mister Smith at both the guys which quickly obeyed his command.

* * *

**Back To Hinata's 2nd Period:**

The door suddenly open and in came Sasuke. I rolled my eyes as girls piled around him.

"Sasuke! OMG! You're so hot!" Ugh, it made me sick. Girls making a fool of themselves for a guy who positively doesn't like them.

"They all need to get over his dumb ass." said the brunette girl kicking the brunette on the floor. The brunette grunted. I smiled once Sasuke noticed me.

I mouthed a small "Hi!" to him. When he gave me that Get-the-hell-over-here-now look. I stuck my tounge out and gave him the Why-should-I? look. He gave me a look that scared the shit out of me. He gave me the Get-over-here-or-I'll-rape-you look. I walked over to him and sighed when I got there. He smirked and looked at all his fangirls.

"Leave my girlfriends' here." They all looked at me and then walked away.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! THEY ALREADY HATE ME!" I stommped over to Katie and the others.

"Hey Hina what did Sasuke say?" I looked at them and smiled.

"WOW! Heres' a great veiw!" said the brunette on the floor looking up my skirt. I was so pissed, I fucking kicked him 'til he fainted. But one thing, The teacher came in and saw me.


	7. What The Hell Hinata!

Chapter 7:

_"What The Hell Hinata?!"_

_"NO poem Sorry."_

_--Amy =9_

* * *

"Miss Hyuga is it?" The shy girl nodded. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. The teacher walked over to her.

"Why did you do that to this young man?" Hinata panicked. She had no idea what to say to this teacher. '_Okay, Okay, just tell her the truth.'_

"B-because he was l-looking up my skirt and t-touching m-m l-leg." Miss Kimble glanced at the brunette on the floor. She sighed.

"Eh. I'll let you off with a warning. Anyway, he deserved it." Miss Kimble walked to her desk. She cocked an eye brow when she saw the Uchiha in her seat.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" The boy's onyx eyes set on the teacher's sapphire orbs. Her face made him smirk.

"This is from Mister Smith." Sasuke threw it at the female and she caught it.

"Detention Mister Uchiha." She sneered as Sasuke walked past her. Sasuke chuckled. He made his way tord his shy roommate.

"Damn it he's coming over here!" Hinata cursed under her breath when she felt his cold hand on her shoulder.

"What did you say? Hmm?" Hinata's fists were clenching and unclenching. If Sasuke said another word; she'd kill him.

"Aren't you go--" He shut his mouth with a punch in the jaw. Hinata was red with anger. She shoved her roommate onto the floor. She balled her hand into a fist and held it hovering above Sasuke's face.

"One. More. Word. Say one more word." Hinata looked down her lavender orbs filled with pure hatered. Sasuke smirked. His detailed anger in his onyx eyes was noticeable because of his eyes truning a blood red color. Hinata didn't panic but she did send impact on the floor. She had tried to punch Sasuke in the face but he moved his head and she hit the floor.

"AHHHH!" She shrieked. When every student caught a glipse of the girl's hand, they all felt sick. Her whole fist was covered in blood.

"Miss Hyuga and Mister Uchiha to the principal! NOW!" Hinata stood up and ran out of the room and Sasuke soon followed.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to this girl?!" Miss Shizune barked at Sasuke.

"What the hell did you see what she did to me?!"

"Yes, But you made her bleed and break her index and middle finger!" Sasuke Hn'd at the nurse. He watched the perverted Principle walk in.

"OH! So this is the fighting couple?" His eyes went from Sasuke to Hinata; which he was having perverted thoughts about.

'_Hmm...if i find out their names I'll have a new issue to the Icha Icha seires._' The man scratched the back of his head.

"Uh..so what's your name little lady?" Hinata looked up with pain filled eyes.

"Hyuga, Hinata Jariya-sensei." Sasuke starred at the old man. '_What is that old son of a bitch up to?_' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when the old son of a bitch appeared infront of him.

"Your name?" Sasuke smirked. The pervert's face was to close and Jariya's breath was tempting him.

"Uchiha...Sasuke...Jariya...Sensei." Jariya took himself away from the young adult. The kid was creepping him out.

"Miss Hyuga, Mister Uchiha you can got to your seventh period now." Hinata's eyes widened.

"I missed lunch!?" Hinata ran out of the nurses office and went to her next class which was Art. Following after was Sasuke. Hinata ran as fast as she could but was too late. The teacher was already pissed.

"So you decided to still come to class Miss Hyuga?" his face was telling her "Keep Away." Sasuke arrived shortly after.

"The period is almost over so you two stay out here." Hinata nodded and slid her back down the wall.

'_DAMN! First day at a new school and it sucks ass!_' The Hyuga girl let out a small sigh. At least the school day was over.

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

**3 days later...**

Me, Katie, Bridgett, and Lillian were in the Washington State Mall. The girls were taking me shopping since Fridays were "Wear whatever the hell you want day."

"Hey you should get your belly button peirced!" Suggested Bridgett showing me her belly button peircing. It looked pretty cool.

"Lets do it! Plus it'll fit for belly dancing class!" Me, Lillian, and Bridgett squealed.

"And we'll kick that whore Sakura's ass!" Lillian swung her fists in the air. Katie and Bridgett laughed. I didn't know who this Sakura person was.

"Hey Hina why aren't you laughing?" asked Lillian shaking me uncontrolablly.

"LILLY!" She stopped shaking me and blushed. I smiled at her. "I-I don't know who Sakura is." I took my smile back and threw a crooked smile at her.

"OH! She's the pink haired girl in our Belly Dancing class." Sakura, Sakura...oh! Slutra!

"You mean the slut?" They all nodded. I looked over Lilly's shoulder and saw the Pinkette.

"Speak of the devil." I spat out. Slutra scoffed. Her and her 2 and ONLY friends walked past us.

"Bitch." I whispered. All of us started to laugh aswe made our way tords the Tattoo shop. I was wondering why are me going in here? But they told me they do peircings there so, it was cool.

* * *

After wating half an hour we met a hottie by the name of Mike. He was the one that was going to peirce mt belly button. smiled whenever her said my name or "Miss." I thought peircing my belly button was going to bring alot of pain but it didn't hurt at all. I was so happy. Being with friends and having a great time.

* * *

When we walked out of the mall, there was a woman in rich and fancy clothing with a baby in her arms. I felt bad for this baby. I bet she wasn't taken care of by her mother. I had a light bulb hovering above my head.

"Excuse me miss?" The woman looked at me with Ocean blue eyes. I could tell she wanted to get some alone time.

"Yes?" I swallowed the huge lump in my throat.

"Do you nee--" The woman shoved the baby at me. The baby was surely beautiful. She woman shoved the papers at me and a baby bag.

"Have her." With that the woman was gone.

"What a bitch." Lilly was right. That woman was a fucked up bitch.

"Yeah little.." I took a look at the baby's name. "Eriel (1), does't need a mother like _that_." I emphizied the word 'that' because of the bitchy mother.

We walked over to Bridgett's car and climbed in. We all got to our dorms at around lets just say we got there past school campus curfew.

I tiptoed into mine and Sasuke's room. I took the baby and cuddled with it in my bed. I made stupid noises just to make her smile. All she did was coo.

"So your home?" I almost jumpped when I heard his cold voice. The baby let out a giggle. Sasuke glared at me. "What was that?" I tried hiding it by giving Sasuke a smile. The baby cooed again.

"What is that?" I let out a sighed and showed Sasuke the baby. His eyes widened.

"YEAHJACKWHA?!"

"Huh? Can you speak english?" His peircing eyes looked down at me with hatered.

"What the hell Hinata?!"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah I took long to update. I'll update sooner next time. Thank you all for reading and if you liked this chapter drop a reveiw. And thank all of you for reveiwing!_

_(1)= Ariel Like the little mermaid's nae just with and "E"_


	8. Rumors

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: French in this chapter. I'll show the translations at the end of the chapter!**

_Chapter 8:  
"Rumors"_

* * *

"Vous gifle! Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous et c'est un bébé!" (Yelling at him in another language. I'll try that) Hinata got up the baby in her arms. It's ocean blue eyes made their way tords Sasuke. She giggled and stretched her arms out. It cooed as if it wa saying it wanted to go with Sasuke.

"What the hells with the baby?" Sasuke asked looking at the infant. It giggled again and it sounded like it said something.

"Pa-Papa!" Eriel said with her arms stretched out tord Sasuke. '_P-papa? Is Sasuke the father?_' Hinata walked over to Sasuke and gave the baby to him. Sasuke didn't know how to hold it so by accident her held the baby upside down.

"No you idiot!" Hinata got the baby and placed it in his arms again. "You see like that! Comment?! How could you be so stupid?!" Hinata stompped away as the baby cuddled with Sasuke.

"Who knew you were good at acting?" Hinata rolled her eyes at Sasuke's little comment.

"You should since.... I'm in your DRAMA CLASS!" Sasuke starred at the Hyuga. Her face was reddened with anger. One of her palms was bleeding. She had dug her nails inot the palm of her hand and cause the palm to bleed. She came back and took the baby from Sasuke's arms. When Sasuke saw her pass by, her shirt was buttoned down. Sasuke looked at the girl who was on her bed unbuttoning her shirt even more.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hinata rose her head and smirked. Se had a strong red blush planted on her face but she was smirking. Sasuke didn't notice the evil look on her face because he was destracted. (me: Perv Sasuke:-Trying to stop nosebleed- Yeah..what ever) "O-oh, nothing." She unbutton her shirt all the way. Sasuke was STILL starring. The hook of her bra was in front. She unlatched it and the baby giggled when it saw the blood run down Sasuke's nose onto his lips. She pulled the cloth back and Sasuke kept starring. Hinata put the baby there and it instantly took hold. Sasuke saw what the baby was doing and her instantly ran out of sight.

"Hm.. must be something he ate."

* * *

***--1 week later--***

"HINA!!!" Hinata twitched when she heard that loud voice.

"Hey Lilly." The baby started to coo when it saw Lilly. Hinata handed the baby to Lilly when she got close enough.

"It's my turn?" Hinata nodded as an answer to Lilly's question.

"I-I got to go. See ya' tomorrow!" Hinata ran off to her dorm.

* * *

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun that was great!" panted Sakura. Sasuke pushed her off the couch.

"Get out now Sakura." Sakura looked up into Sasuke's dark orbs. "NOW." Sakura put on her things and ran out of there. Hinata saw Sakura running in the hall. Hinata went into her dorm to find a half naked Sasuke. She covered her eyes.

"Whoa! To much details!" she squeaked out. Sasuke smirked. Hinata looked at the couch and saw a pink bra on it. She went over to the couch and picked up the under clothes.

"Who's is this?" Sasuke turned around and saw what was in the girl's hand. "This an A... must be flat chest Slutra's." Hinata threw it at Sasuke and went onto the room and locked the door.

"You're jealous Hinata."

'_Huh?_' Hinata didn't know who that was.

"You're jealous because Sasuke slept with Sakura."

"SH-SHUT UP!" She yelled. Hinata started to cry into her pillow. She heared the door knob start to jiggle. It was rougher every time until the door creaked open. Hinata didn't look up she just kept crying. Even when the person that open the door sat on her bed she did nothing. The dark figure pinned her onto the bed. She opened her puffy, red eyes.

"S-Sasuke? Wh-wh-what do you want?" Hinata asked. She didn't really even notice what position she was in with Sasuke. Sasuke just lowered his head and gave Hinata a peck on the lips.

"I want to find out."

Hinata pondered. '_find out what?_'

* * *

thanks for reviewing! sorry for the short chapter.

"Slap yourself! It has nothing to do with you and it is a baby!" *--* "Vous gifle! Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous et c'est un bébé!"


End file.
